Little Girl
by Mrs.Muessig
Summary: What happens when Dean's old girlfriend and Edge's sister dies. Dean finds outs that he has a 6 years old little girl and Edge does not talk to his sister. With Dean and Renee just getting married what will this do to the new family they are trying to build?
1. Chapter 1

**Jon's P.O.V**

I had just got home for doing a live show in LA. It was 1:00 in the morning when I got home and I just hit the pillow when I heard a knock at the door. I had grabbed a bat that I had next to the bed. I walked to the door,

I slowly opened to see two police officers and social worker.

I said, "Can I help you?"

One of the police officers said "Are you Jonathan Good?"

I just looked at them and said, "Yes sir and I know my right."

Then the social worker said, "Did you know an Annie Copeland?"

I nodded and said "Yes, but I have not talked or seen her in 6 years. Why are you asking about her?"

The officer said, "We are sorry to tell you but Miss. Copeland has passed away."

I looked that them and said "Okay, why are you telling here? I just told you that we have not talked. I can give you her brother's name and number."

The Social worker said, "When Miss. Copeland passed away, she so left a 6-year-old little girl named Samantha Dee Good. We know that you and her brother work with each other but we thought it would be best for Samantha if you took her first rather than her uncle. We have talked to her and she said that her mom and uncle don't talked."

I just looked at them and finely said "What! Okay um... so when do I get to meet her? I need to get a room ready. I need to get little girl things."

The social worker said, "If you come by DCF office in the morning you can meet her, then you get room ready."

I nodded then asked, "What can I do to help?"

The officer said "Nothing, just come by the police station in the morning."

Then they left. I was in shock all I could think about is my little girl. I had to call someone and I know just the person. I picked up my cell phone but then looked at the time it was only 1:15 am. I know that I had to go to bed, but I could not get to sleep. I was up and clean out the other bedroom, so I could put my little girl in there. Once I got that done I looked at the clock and it was 6:30 am, I grabbed my keys and headed to Wal-Mart to pick up some thing for her room.

**Samantha's P.O.V**

I was sitting in an office in a big building, this lady took me from my mommy because she is sick. They told me that they would find my daddy.

I never had a daddy and mommy said, "That he was a wrestler just like uncle Adam but unlike uncle Adam, daddy loved me so much."

I looked around the room and saw some toys in the corner. I walked over and pick up a dolly and held it tight to my shirt, I was getting sleepy. I heard the door open and the lady came back in, she had a pillow and a blanket.

She said "Samantha would you like to lay down and get some sleep? You are going to have a busy day later."

I nodded but still holding on to the dolly. She put the blanket down and the pillow so I can go to sleep. It did not take long for me to go to sleep. When I wake up and saw so much food. There were pancakes, bacon, fruit, and milk. I grabbed my new friend and started to stuff my face. I must have had something that my tummy did not like because I got sick all over myself. I started to cry when the lady came in and saw that I had gotten sick. She picked me up and took me to the bathroom to clean me up.

After, we got back from the bathroom; there was this man that looked like my new dolly. I walked over to get my doll and then I walked over to him and said, "You look like my dolly."

He smiled and said "That is because it is me. What is your name?"

I said "My name is Samantha but mommy calls me Sam. Do you know my mommy?"

He said, "I do, my names is Jonathan but you can call me dad or daddy."

I looked at him and hugged him and said, "Mommy said 'that you loved me so much and that you are wrestler just like Uncle Adam.' Did you come with mommy?"

Daddy said, "No baby I did not come with mommy but you are going to come home with me."

I looked at the lady and daddy.

I yelled "I WANT MY MOMMY!"

Daddy said "Samantha, I need you to use your indoor voice please can you do that for daddy?"

I just nodded and started to cry. I felt someone pick me up and start rubbing my back. I put my head down, cuddled up and fell asleep. When I wake up I was in a bed. I got up and walked to the door, I looked back at the room. The room was small and bags and boxes along the wall. I opened the door and could hear daddy talking. I know that when mommy was talking, I could not come out of the room. So, I want back in the room, I walked over to the bed and started making the bed. Once I did that I found some toys in a box. I was about to open it, that is when the door open. I got scared and ran over to the bed. That is when daddy come in.

He smiled at me and said "Hey Sam, you don't have to stay in here. Come on I want you to meet someone."

I just nodded and walked to him. I looked up at him and said "Daddy, what is going to happen to me?"

**Jon's P.O.V**

Once I got to Wal-Mart, I walked back to the beds and started looking to see if I could find one she may like. I grabbed a purple bed, bed sheets, toys, stuffed animals, dolls, and wrestling fighters. I looked at the time and saw that it was 9:20 am, I know that I had to get to the DCF office, so I could meet my baby girl. I got there around 9:45 am. I walked into an office where I was told to go. Once in there a lady came in holding who I guess to be Samantha.

She walked over with an action figures and said, "You look like my dolly."

I smiled and said "That is because it is me. What is your name?"

She looked down and said "My name is Samantha, but mommy calls me Sam. Do you know my mommy?"

I said, "I do, my names is Jonathan but you can call me dad or daddy."

She looked at me and gave me a big hug then said, "Mommy said 'that you loved me so much and that you are wrestler just like uncle Adam.' Did you come with mommy?"

I sadly said, "No baby I did not come with mommy, but you are going to come home with me."

She looked at me and the DCF lady, got red in the face and yelled "I WANT MY MOMMY!"

I softly said "Samantha, daddy need you to use your indoor voice please. Can you do that for daddy?"

She just nodded and started to cry. I quilt picked her up and start rubbing her back. Then she put her head down, cuddled up and fell asleep. I did not what to wake her up. I got good sign my name with one hand. After sign some papers I walked to the car with MY little girl. I put her in a car seat I picked up this morning. A 15-min. car ride hearing a light snore coming from the back. I pulled up and saw Renee's car. I picked Sam and walked to the door and went inside. I looked to see if I could find Renee and when I did she was in the living room. I put Sam on my bed and walked out to get the little bed and everything I bought her. After 30 min. I set up the bed in the room Sam would sleep in. Sam was still asleep, so I put her in the room I fixed for her and set all the bags on the floor, then I walked out to talk to Renee.

"Baby, what am I going to do now that I have a kid?"

She looked at me and said "You and I will love her and take her on the road with us."

Before I could say another thing, I heard the bedroom door open and then shut. I got up and walked to the room. When I walked into the room the bed was made and she was laying on the bed.

I smiled at her and said "Hey Sam, you don't have to stay in here. Come on I want you to meet someone."

She just nodded and walked to me, then she looked up at me and said "Daddy, what is going to happen to me?"

A/N: Tell me what you think about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's P.O.V**

Daddy wanted me to meet someone, I did not want it to be Uncle Adam. I just held his hand and walked with him, when I saw this pretty blonde lady. She came down to my eye level.

She said "Hello, my name is Renee and what is your name?"

I looked down and said "Hello, my name is Samantha and I like your hair."

She said "Can you look at me when you talk."

I looked at daddy and said "I want to look around if that is okay?"

Daddy said "Can you what Renee asked to you."

I looked aright at Renee and said "Hello, my name is Samantha and I like your hair."

I looked at daddy and he nodded. I made my way to the backyard and saw a swimming pool. I pulled my shoes off and put my feet in. I was just looking at the water when I head the sliding door open and I could hear a couple of people coming and then all of a sudden something licked me.

**Jon's P.O.V**

I took Sam's hand and we went to where Renee was waiting at, we had put Blue up so I could have my two girls meet. When we go to the living room Renee got up and walked over to us. She then got on her knees and said "Hello, my name is Renee and what is your name?"

Sam just looked down and said "Hello, my name is Samantha and I like your hair."

Renee with a smile on her face said "Can you look at me when you talk."

Sam then looked at me and said "I want to look around if that is okay?"

I smiled and said "Can you what Renee asked to you."

She looked aright at Renee and said "Hello, my name is Samantha and I like your hair."

I was so happy that my girls, when I felt a little pull on my hand, I looked down and gave her a nodded. I wanted to talk to Renee and let Blue out to use the bathroom. I looked a Renee and said "I want to give her a normal life Re. How can we do that if we both work for WWE? Renee, what if someone uses that I have a little girl. I know my contact is coming up and The American Nightmare has been calling me." We walked to the laundry room to let Blue out of the room. Then we walked to the backdoor when I saw Sam by pool with her feet in the water but looked at Renee and she was on the phone to someone. When I opened the door Blue bolted out and went right over to Sam. I looked at Renee when the door just opened. I looked at Renee and asked "who is it?"

The voice said "Really you did not tell me you had a kid."

I smiled and said "RoRo, if I would have known she would have been here a lot sooner."

Joe looked around and said "Where is the baby? Is she asleep?'

I smiled and said "She is outside by the pool and she is 6 years old not a baby."

When Renee heard that she ran outside with Joe. I ran after them but by the time I got outside Renee was holding Sam in her arms.

A/N: What do you think happened? Why did Renee and Joe run outside?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner but I have started College and hit a wall with this story. I hope that everyone reads and leave a comment to help me. **

**Sam' P.O.V.**

I had my feet in the pool when I felt something lick me, when I looked up there was a bulldog. I smiled at the puppy when I heard yelling and saw Renee and a man running to me. Next thing I know the man picked me up and moved me from the pool.

"Sam, you can't be by the pool when there is no adult outside. What would happen if you slipped and fell in" Renee said.

All I could do is cry, but this man had his arms around me. I looked up and said "you are not my daddy. Where is daddy?" The man laugh and said "I am not your daddy but I am a friend of your daddy's" Renee looked at me and said "I am sorry for scaring you by yelling. I should not have done that, let's go in and talking about what happen."

**Jon's P.O.V**

I could not believe what I saw and then it makes me think about how I grow up. Sam was calling for me but I could not move from the where I was. I walked over to the door and went outside, Joe was laughing and Renee was looked like she wanted to hide under a rock. Sam was crying and then came running over to me.

I got down and looked her in eyes when I said "I am sorry, I should have told you the rules and all. So I will have to tell you about them later." I hugged her.

Looking at Joe and Renee I got the idea. I ran around and pushed Joe in the pool then I jumped in to the pool but not before grasping onto Renee. I gave her a look and smiled when

Renee yelled "Jonathan David Good, why did you do that? "

I said nothing

She said "well I am waiting for your answer."

I looked at Sam who was not looking anyone in the eyes, so I said "Sam did it. All I did was push Joe in the pool."

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Nobody really knows what to do when Sam took off. Jon got out of the pool and stared to take off when he fell back on his ass. Renee and Joe sated to laugh and started to get out to help find the Sam. She was still need to the neighborhood and really could not go far. The broke up and started to look for her. Joe had stated at the house and got to look everywhere. He was just about to open a closet door when he heard sniffs coming from up over his head. Jon and Renee's house was very open with very large 2 by 4's all over the house. So Joe looked up and was scared when he saw Sam siting and looking at him.


End file.
